


Just Your Habit

by Aud_Horne



Series: A System of Touch (and Gentle Persuasion) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aud_Horne/pseuds/Aud_Horne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes brighten and he smirks slightly, walking towards her. “Felicity Smoak: Drunk Smoker. Who knew?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I’ve been reading Olicity fic for some time now, and though I haven’t written in a while, I’m definitely inspired! This is a drabble for now, but I would like to turn it into something longer in the future. Tell me what you think!

The sound of the club’s side door slamming shut startles her so much that she jumps, and the shriek catches in her throat as she quickly turns around and spots Oliver staring at her, his brows furrowed.

 “What are you doing?” He asks.

“What am I doing?” She parrots back, her voice still slightly squeaky from the shock of being caught. He stares back at her and then at her right hand, pointedly. “Oh you mean this?” She waves the offending hand, cigarette carefully pinched between her middle and index fingers. “I don’t usually smoke but I’ve had  _this much_  to drink,” she says, holding her hands about a foot apart from each other horizontally. That seems off. She holds them apart vertically “This much.”

His eyes brighten and he smirks slightly, walking towards her. “Felicity Smoak: Drunk Smoker. Who knew?”

She takes a drag, savoring the slight burn in her lungs, and then blows the smoke out. “I’m not  _drunk,_  Oliver. It’s just the beer. I’m a beer smoker. Maybe. What are you doing out here?”

“I was checking to see that you didn’t drive home.”

“Nope,” she says, exaggerating the syllable. “I know Teddy spends his breaks smoking,” she gestures around the corner to indicate the bouncer, “so I figured I could bum a cigarette off him.” She takes another drag.

He steps closer, snatches the cigarette from her fingers, and takes a drag himself, ignoring her “hey!” of protest.

“Get your own,” she whines snatching it back. “You don’t even smoke, Mr. I’m-Very-Particular-About-What-I-Put-In-My-Body” She says, her voice a few octaves lower in an attempt to mimic him. 

“Well I don’t usually smoke but I’ve had  _this much_  to drink!” He counters, holding his arms out the way she did.

She giggles, because she loves when he gets like this-  loose and playful. For him, anyway. She takes another drag and offers the cigarette back to him and he takes it, smokes it and hands it back to her. She takes one final drag, drops the cigarette and stomps on it with her shoe. He’s looking at her kind of funny so she blows the smoke towards his face and walks towards the door. “We better get back in there before Roy eats all the nachos.”

 He chuckles and shakes his head, holding the door open for her and following her inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Jeremy Fisher's _Cigarette_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOL7Xw_CH-o)
> 
> Also accepting prompts on [Tumblr!](http://aud-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
